Chances for Happiness
by Iris Wood
Summary: Draco time travels from a future where Harry Potter is the evilest, and returns to change the past. DH slash. UPDATED: 070604. Draco's returned to the past, however, something unforseen has occurred.
1. History

I'm sure many readers will find this familar. Of course, it is only a slightly re-edited version of my story that had been posted. Alas, this version is simply replacing the old. I swear, expect a new chapter within the month of June, it not sooner.  
  
Thanks to Caz Malfoy, Babybu, Assassin, and wicchick for placing a review. Oh, and wicchick, I amy just take you up on that one offer to beta my next chapter. All that would be involved I'd assume is to making sure everything slows evenly, and check over my grammar. Thanks much.  
  
Any errors made are mine.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Chances for Happiness by Iris Wood  
  
Chapter 1 History  
  
Where once had stood the greatest school of magic in all of England, mere scarred rubble remained. It had been thought to be the safest place to be in all of England. Protection charms, anti-apparition spells, and the very essence of the castle could not protect itself. For a thousand years the castle had housed and taught many young witches and wizards, preparing them for life.  
  
The destruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not come from the outside, but from the inside. It was no Death Eater attack; it was not the Dark Lord himself, well, perhaps that's a little exaggeration. Nineteen ninety-eight witnessed the death of Lord Voldemort, have no fear in his name now, he no longer listens for it; he is dead, however, what lives now is more evil then Tom Riddle could ever imagine to be. No fighter for the light could have foreseen this, not even Dumbledore himself.  
  
The Gryffindor Golden boy, the boy who lived, known as Harry Potter lived hardly a normal life. Constantly fighting against the Dark Lord had matured the child into a man very quickly. He is a man that I had loved.  
  
We had fought for five years; I never truly hated him, for it was expected of me. Harry had refused my hand of friendship on the train so many years ago. It had all changed when he accepted me into his bed. At first, it was about dominance, control over each other. It drove us to each other constantly. We were just two guys shagging, not Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: Golden Boy and Jr. Death Eater. Labels, they had caused us to hide our love.  
  
One person forced us out of our private lives and into the focus: Ron Weasley. The bastard was jealous, I could see it in his eyes, every time that I touched Harry, every time I spoke to Harry. Bastard. Why did we not see it? He is the reason that everything is the way it is. In sixth year, Weasley went dark, for jealousy had driven him into the darkness. My beloved had not noticed the ever so slight change in his best friend.  
  
So, in the latter half of seventh year, Weasley started poisoning Harry Potter. The Resistance could not figure out exactly how the Weasley accomplished this feat. What resistance you may wonder, but I am skipping ahead of myself slightly. We only know that Weasley poisoned him from Weasley's own admission.  
  
As I've said, Lord Voldemort was killed in 1998. My beloved and I were five months out of Hogwarts, and both active members of the Order, living together in a flat in Muggle London. In the final battle of Osiris, Harry Potter fought Lord Voldemort for the final time, one on one. Harry had become so powerful, able to do magic with the wave of his hand, without words, having a distinct advantage over the Dark Lord. A lot of members of the Order died on that day, fallen for a cause worth dying for. Lord Voldemort died at 4:17 am Monday, November 3, 1998. His body was dead, his essence crippled, but hardly gone, for that poison that Weasley had been giving him prepared him to be the next vessel for the essence of Tom Riddle.  
  
Masterfully crafted, the whole thing was masterfully crafted. I knew that Serveus Snape was a spy for the light in the second coming in the war with Voldemort. So did Weasley, know I mean, Harry had either told him or he was there when they found out about the professor. It doesn't matter now, Serveus Snape was killed in the destruction of Hogwarts. We are unsure how Snape did not recognize Weasley during the Death Eater meetings. He must have personally discussed and planned it directly with Voldemort. How no one noticed his disappearing, is beyond me. Harry could hardly be accused of ignoring his friends, most certainly not me while he was training, training to be the most powerful in control wizard in history. Voldemort must have known that Harry Potter could defeat him, something to do with a prophecy; I have never heard the full details of it. So old Voldie wanted to come out on top, and on top he did.  
  
Harry Potter officially became the bad guy when he personally destroyed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in early September 1999, one week before students reported to school. Such power, he'd wiped out the school and part of the Forbidden Forest from the inside. All the teachers were killed, including the great Albus Dumbledore.  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, hadn't noticed anything was different. There were no changes in his aura and no real changes in attitude. It frightens me to know that I had made love so many times to he who became the monster. He that had whispered I Love You in my ear in those months had been the worst sort of evil. Yes, we had our arguments where he would leave me for weeks; what he did, I am not sure. But, when he'd return, we'd have the greatest makeup sex ever.  
  
That day in early September, 1999, Harry Potter came back to me, to shag me. And shag me he did, for nearly five hours straight. That monster he had become had great passion, great power. I sound like I liked it, but when in truth, it was the greatest sex we ever had. When we finally had fallen asleep, I was awakened by Harry, he was asleep, I mean, Potter was asleep, but my Harry was awake. Harry warned me of what he'd become, and told me to run. He kissed me good bye and told me he loved me, told me that he would fight the evil inside him, that someday we would be together again.  
  
That day never came.  
  
I apperated immediately to Gringotts, withdrew my life's money, and turned half into Muggle money, running into the night. I hid in the wizarding community in Europe for a couple months, watching, listening. Four months later, the monster--Potter--raped my mind when I was awake. It was scary. I disappeared into the Muggle world after that, altering my magical signature so Potter could not find me. I watched and listened to the news.  
  
In 2001, I had returned to London. Only a couple thousand muggles remained, survived the slaughter. Pureblood families were in control of the half bloods. Yes, half bloods, Potter didn't kill them. Harry's essence, I guess, allowed them to be saved. Muggleborns he could not save. I have walked the streets muggles scattered across the streets, those muggles were broken.  
  
Potter had spread across Europe and was warring with the wizarding community across the ocean. That buys me time. I had found a resistance against Potter consisting of a few half bloods and the younger generation of purebloods, led by Blaise Zambini and Hermione Granger: once again, I guess Harry had spared her life.  
  
Now its 2003, Potter has taken over half the world, less than a million muggles survive. Right now, Potter is fighting in South America, I know that, I have become attuned to his magical signature. The resistance has found a way to prevent all this from happening.  
  
I stand alone in the rubble of the great Hogwarts, the concentrated magic like a comforting blanket around me. I need to extra boost to my own power to complete the spell.  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, am going back in time to my seventh year to prevent the poisoning of Harry Potter. It's dark, the moon is bright above me; full usually a bad sign, but tonight I need its guidance,  
  
My lips move as I completed the spell of the oldest of magics. I have no need for a wand either. Looking up at the moon above, my eyes close and I loose consciousness.  
  
Owari :)  
  
Iris Wood Revisited on 1 June, 2004 11:17 pm 


	2. Lovers in the Dark

YES! This is finally an update! Chances For Happiness has finally been updated. Yes, I've been busy, but that's no excuse. Loved those people who reviewed. Well, I have this chapter written and part of the next one started.  
  
Okay, this has finally taken hold. I had struggled for many months as to the next course of events. Back in time is not as easy as it sounds. Too many variables that could go wrong when dealing with such a powerful magic. Alas, there were some parts that I was purposefully being vague and others I stressed in detail.  
  
I hope everything is clear and everybody likes the path the story has taken.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, characters are not mine. Golly, maybe if they were I would have totally written Harry Potter as gay. Wow! what a total eye opener that would be across the world. Why not another reason to want to ban the book? Then parents would be saying that Harry Potter mad my son gay. Alas, but it isn't mine, or else people would be saying that the gay factor would be distracting from the main plot line. Maybe my rant is finished for now.  
  
Oh and something important is soon to happen to me: I'll be graduating from my community college with my AA degree. Those last two years are worth it! Now, I am awaiting my acceptance or denial letter from my university.  
  
Warning: A couple uses of f. Slashyness ahead. Okay, this is a high R. Minors beware.  
  
Please review! I look forward to comments, whether they are good or bad...  
  
Chances of Happiness  
  
Chapter 2: Lovers in the Dark  
  
"Fuck!" the word escaped my lips as my eyes shot open and my body seemed to give one huge jerk of life. I remember it all: my life, my future, my beloved. I'm here to save him; I'm here to save the future a lot of death and pain. I'm here so I can have the life with Harry Potter that I was meant to have. We were susposed to live happily ever after. But we didn't.  
  
It's dark in here. I can't see anything. However, the darkness is a comfort to me. We used to sleep together in nights of total darkness. It was like we were two blind men discovering that the world had color.  
  
I realize I am in bed. Naked. The silk across my skin tells me that. The silky sheets slide across my abdomen and legs. My senses tell me I am not alone. My bedmate has one hand draped across my stomach and another resting by my face on my pillow.  
  
Forcing myself not to move, I listen to the soft breaths of my bedmate. With my other sense, which had become attuned to my belove's aura, I cam tell that he is here. Harry Potter, my lover, my soulmate; oh great, just listen to me, I'm carrying on like some Hufflepuf.  
  
Moving only my head, I brush my face against that palm on my pillow. My body revels in stimuli. Afterall, it had been a many year since I had made love to my Harry. Not including what the evil Potter had inflicted on me.  
  
Smoothly and stealthly, I moved onto my side, without waking my bedmate. The feeling of being here with him again is nearly overwhelming. Every essance of my body is filled with a lust that it had not known in many years. Right now it feels most important, to refamilirize myself with his body. And how did I want to.  
  
How much I needed this!  
  
I reached out my hand and cupped his face. With my other hand I laid it on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. I know I smiled.  
  
Taking action, I threw back the covers. The room was comfertable to my skin, but every fiber of my being tingled in anticipation.  
  
Leaning over, I managed to place a small kiss on his nose. Very carefully, I manauvered to be kneeling on all fours on top of him. I could feel myself getting hard. Lowering my face, I blew softly across where I thought his ear to be. Tiny kisses accompanied that across his cheek and lips, down his neck and into sloppy kisses around his one knipple.  
  
I know I have woken him for he has dug his hand into my hair and uses it to guide my face back to his lips. We kiss. His lips devour mine and our tounges tease each other. Glorious! To feel him, to taste him, this is what I remember from many years ago.  
  
His hands follow a path down my front. With ghost fingers, my beloved grazed my own skin until they reached my hips. Using massaging movements, he rubbed my sides until I purred. Each second passed with a soft breath, every movement in this dark passion brought back memories of when we were innocent. I blinked those away and concentrated on the man below me.  
  
Moving slightly, I reclaimed his lips and he pulled me down to lay on top of him. I could feel him moving beneath me and I though I would come just from a simple movement. His hands reached around grasped my behind, grounding me into him.  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, a moan escaped my lips and I'm arching above him. Every inch tingled as my breath came in short gasps. For a few seconds again, my world has frozen. My wish had come true, I was back in the arms of my beloved and we were going to change the future.  
  
My head slid down to his chest as I recaptured my breath. Not being touched in so long and then being stimulated like this was nearly overwhelming.  
  
My beloved used his hands to tilt my head up so he could kiss my forehead.  
  
Reaching down, I finished my beloved off, with my hands. Using techniques I haven't used on anyone but myself in years, I brought him to. He arched beneath me and our bodies met. His moans were very pleasing to my ears. Talk about a sensory overload.  
  
After a minute or so, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me for what seemed like an eternity. Only when we had both started panting for breath did he stop. His hands found mine and he pulled me up to lay on his chest for a moment. The sounds of his breaths were very soothing.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter," he said while stroking my hair.  
  
FUCK!  
  
Owari 6th of July, 2004 1:15 am  
  
Ok, that's the end for now. It just so happenes that I had this other sex scene written out from a couple of months ago and just now decided to cut it to this.  
  
I hope that everybody is pleased with my little tale. Things are never as easy as they seem, expectly when dealing with time travel.  
  
Chapter 3 preview: Stuck as Harry Potter wasn't exactly how he planned this, but with his knowledge of how the other lived the last year of Hogwarts, he should survive. "First, must not panic when I stare back into my own eyes. Second, must not kill Weasley when I sees him." 


End file.
